Mogul Council
The Mogul Council, is the council of Trade Princes of Damcyan. The wealthiest and most influential are the few allowed this title and given a superficial seat on the council. Holding much sway, mountains of gil, and the power to back them, the Mogul Council holds no loyalty to one another, and each is out for themselves. However, the Council exists so that economy, commerce, and trade may prosper in Damcyan. Legal or illegal, the actions of the individual Trade Princes do not pressure the others, and they usually stay in their controlled territories and activites. Never convening unless out of vast importance, far too busy ruling their own empires to help one another on a whim. Help from the individual Trade Prince usually comes at the cost of an arm and a leg, a tactic used to win the race in gil to move forward and advance their control over Damcyan. A game of politics and underhanded dealings, the Mogul Council highly distrusts one another for this fact, as an "accident" that occurs to their assets could have easily been caused by an opposing Mogul to obtain more in the ever persistent power struggle for domination over the nation. What the Mogul Council lacks in trust, makes up for in the persistent paranoia. The caution they is jaded, knowing all too well that if outside forces were to encroach upon them that the only ones to turn to would be themselves and their adveseries. This is the time when the combined assets and the Emporio Divisions is more then enough to pool together forces powerful and vast enough to handle any threat, always using their immense wealth to save themselvse and keep the nation intact. Mistrust at it's finest survival tactic. Having no real substance, the Mogul Council is non-existant in terms of an organized leadership. Neither do they work together. The term of the Mogul Council is simply the phrase used to describe the Trade Princes as a whole, and one does not need to convene with all the Trade Princes to make buisness arrangements with the assosiated Mogul and the nation. Member As each Trade Prince increases in wealth and power, so does their 'seat' on the council. This seating 'promotion' might be an increase in assets, but also enhances their liabilities and their duties in taking care of their territories. A task all Moguls take seriously. To become a member of the Mogul Council, nothing is done to indoctrinate them into their midst, they simply join their ranks once enough gil has been made and enough power has been achieved. Usually this means surviving the attempted subterfugre and underground warfare that the Trade Princes use in order to keep others down, and themselves up. A seat gained is earned, not given. *Trade Prince Silvia To signify membership admist the Mogul Council (past or present), a special sphere is given to the member, as well as being magically branded on the front part of the right breast. Assets Currently under the control of each Prince is a vast amount of wealth and influence. Powerful artifacts, armies, special ops units, and a stupifying amount of gil. What each Trade Prince brings can be pooled together as the Mogul Councils total wealth. Despite not being the best way to see what the Mogul Council has in total, it is the only way, as each Trade Prince brings their own wealth and assets, and they owe no man (nor share anything) with the other Trade Princes. As such, tallying the accumulative wealth is the easiest way of determining just how much the Mogul Council has. Military *Trade Prince Silvia Brings the widest pool of resources and assets, as she currently the leader in the race for power admist the other Trade Princes. Bringing the like of many men, and with Silvia's history, her influence admist the lower class and gangs has allowed her to bring many a hand to her aid. A total of around, 3,500 under her -direct- control. As well, Silvia has done her best to provide siege equipment and advance machina weaponry, granting her a powerful stance in the arms race. Wealth *Trade Prince Silvia In the present, not much can be said of how much wealth that Silvia has currently in her purse, but one can safely assume that the tag on the mountain of gil she has is near thirty-trillion gil. Special *Trade Prince Silvia With the inclusion of her gangs, Silvia has done her best to rope as many unique beasts as possible, as well as having the most private of other nation's infromation at her finger tips. With her advancement admist the Mogul Council, Silvia took her chances and decided to fund several machine corps, giving way to the rise of technological and scientific endevours found within and throughout Damcyan. How much this may bring to her assets is unknown, but one knows all too well how many favors are owed to Silvia for her help. History The Mogul Council has existed for many centuries, having been a key component in the foundation of Damcyan since it's birth. There was always a sense of greed in the nation, and the Al Bhed calling it home only furthered this. Wealth, influence, power: all was important to them. To further their cause in removing Sin and proving to the other races, and more importantly to the Yevon as to just how powerful they were. They wanted to become a part of the world, and enforce the other nations into relaying on them. Proving their power over them, and one day... making sure everyone else owed them. For one day, they might just need that help. Existing only to prove their superiority, and hold the ideal of the Al Bhed and Damcyan above all else. Patriots wielding immense wealth. Trivia The way one joins the ranks of the Mogul Council may be based on wealth and influence. However, the only way to ascend to their level is through underhanded tactics and clever ways. By buisness, blackmail, whatever act: legal or illegal. And as such, the Trade Princes do not like sharing their wealth, having earned their superficial seat the hard way. No one should be allowed to sit among them unless they have clawed their way to the top. This process was heavily inspired by the way one would join the Dark Council in the Star Wars series. Unbeknownst to most, but only Twelve Trade Princes may exist at a single time. Any other Trade Princes that might exist (but are lower in status/wealth/influence) would be denoted as a Minor Mogul. Advesaries, but not true threats (just yet) to the likes of the Mogul Council. Category:Damycan Category:True Neutral Category:Organization